


Magic, Iron, and Spirit (Part 2)

by DrkValkyrie



Series: Paranormal Merlin Whump! [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Continuation of another fic, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), possessed Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkValkyrie/pseuds/DrkValkyrie
Summary: After an accidental discovery of an ancient ruin on the outskirts of Camelot leads our heroes to inadvertently unleash chaos upon the Kingdom. Courage and determination will be put to the test along with the help of a familiar cryptic giant lizard. Will love be enough to save Albion or will it end in tragedy?
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Paranormal Merlin Whump! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Magic, Iron, and Spirit (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic, Iron and Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667767) by [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019). 



> This is a direct continuation to VanHelsing019’s fic Magic, Iron, and Spirit so if you haven’t read that yet I highly suggest that you do so this makes a little more sense.. Despite this being written fully by me, it was a collaborative effort with VanHelsing019 as they graciously allowed me to write the continuation of the fic and helped provided me with ideas and feedback.
> 
> I sincerely hope I did the fic justice with this continuation.

Arthur felt a surge of pride swell up as the rope snapped at his command, sending the chandelier plummeting to the ground. The feeling of pure power flowed within his veins, it was as if he could take on anything.

‘Is this what Merlin felt when he used magic?’ He found himself wondering before the feeling of pride turned to cold dread when he realized he had just used magic to send a large object hurling at his unaware lover.

He knew logically that this wasn’t Merlin, but watching it as it fell towards the tall, lanky boy- it was all Arthur could do to not rush out and push him out the way. The demon, however, noticed the falling object and all too calmly raised a hand. Muttering unknown words Arthur watches as the glass and metal object slowed to a stop, shaking with energy before exploding with a force that sent pieces in all directions.

Using the distraction to his advantage the blonde king rushes from his hiding spot, sword still gripped tightly in his hand, with little hesitation throws himself at the younger boy, letting the sword fall uselessly to the ground. Merlin, upon hearing the sound of metal hitting the floor, turned but was unable to react in time as the crushing weight of the king plowed full force into him. The two bodies fell to the ground, sending up dirt in puffs of cloud. 

Growling in rage from the surprise attack the demon struggled under the blonde’s grasp. Arthur kept the demon pinned to the ground, the magic in his veins still roaring with power as he willed it to keep the other incapacitated.

“What...what is this!?” It snarled, almost inhumanly, as it struggled under the two forces. Merlin’s face goes slack with realization before grinning wickedly and Arthur knows it’s figured it out.

“Looks like there’s more to the Pendragon king than meets the eye.” It laughed, humor in his voice now. He’s no longer struggling to break free of the binds, confusing Arthur but unwilling to waste time he ignores this.

He closes his eyes to focus on controlling the magic, pushing it deeper into Merlin’s skin. He could feel Merlin, the real Merlin, with his magic. He focused harder, attempting to latch on to the other and pull him to the surface long enough for Merlin to expel the demonic entity.

He knew his plan would probably not work, but he had to try! He couldn’t just kill Merlin- not without trying everything in his power to save him. He owed it to Merlin, owed everything to Merlin and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t save him from this...thing! 

‘No!’ He grinds his teeth in anger, the words dripping with determination even in his mind, ‘I will not let you die, Merlin! I swear I’ll get you back!’

“What do you plan to do, little king?” Merlin’s tainted voice breaks through his concentration, blue eyes snapping open to see a deep orange and deadly black staring back. “Even with magic you are still no match for my power, let alone Merlin’s. You may have blocked my magic for now, but you can’t keep it up forever.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur held his tongue. Instead, he returned his focus to pulling Merlin back to the surface. The demon froze completely, face revealing his surprise as a feeling of being overridden began to wash over it.

“It won’t work! He won’t be able to hold me back for long, little king.” It sneered, Arthur could make out desperation in it’s eyes, betraying the confidence it spoke with.

Arthur ignored the jab, leaning down further placing his forehead on Merlin’s “Come back to me, Merlin.” As if a door had been opened, Arthur felt a rush of warm, comforting, magic as Merlin’s body jerked with grunt before once again falling still. 

“Ar...thur…” a weak yet beautifully familiar voice whimpered. Snapping his head back, Arthur felt relief flush over him in waves when he saw the beautiful blue orbs staring tiredly back at him.

“Merlin.” The king whispered, not bothering to cover the relief he knew was in his voice and face. 

“You used magic.” Merlin breathed, his surprise obvious, but Arthur could see pride in there as well as the raven haired boy fixated on his lover. Merlin let his hand reach up to lightly cup the blonde’s cheek, rubbing his thumb gently under his eye. 

Leaning into his touch, Arthur declared, “Anything for you.” He was surprised when Merlin brought his hand back to see moisture, not realizing he was tearing up.

Temporarily forgetting his plan, Arthur leaned down, one mission in mind. He softly pressed his lips down to Merlin’s, who kissed back hesitantly. Pulling back Arthur could see the lines forming in Merlin’s brow. 

“I...can’t….” Merlin gritted out through his clenched teeth, the feeling of being shoved back down into the darkness began to grow. Knowing time was short Arthur forced himself to focus on the plan.

“Merlin, I need you to listen to me.” Arthur announced. Hearing the desperation, Merlin forced himself to listen through the pain.

“I need you to push it out with your magic, I will use mine to pull.” Arthur explained, knowing himself that his plan had plenty of holes in it, a big one being he still didn’t know exactly how to use his magic that well. But they had to try.

Merlin gave his king a weak, unsure look as his breathing became labored, using all of his power and will to keep the demon pushed back as it slammed into the mental walls mercilessly.

“I can’t...it’s too strong….It hurts.” Arthur watched as tears fell from eyes that should never hold them. “Please, you have...you have to kill me. While I have it held back… You have to!” His heart clenched but was determined and he wouldn’t let Merlin give up, not yet.

“I know it’s painful, but you have to. I can’t lose you.” He declared, meaning that statement completely. He placed a hand lovingly on Merlin’s face. “I know you can do it. You aren’t called the most powerful sorcerer in the world for nothing. Even if you were a rubbish manservant.” 

His Attempt at humor was rewarded with a light chuckle. He stared at Merlin’s face, uncertainty and pain etched in his usually cheerful expression. After a few seconds Merlin sighed.

“I’ll try.” Merlin sighed out, eyes glowing an alluring gold before closing to focus, but small whimpers escaped from his throat. Arthur used this moment to once again call upon his own magic. The feeling of pure power once again roared to life, filling his veins with an intoxicating burning. He hadn’t had it long, but Arthur realized he no longer could remember what it felt like to not have it. Placing both hands on Merlin’s chest, he reached out, allowing the magic to act on his will. 

He almost jolted back when he felt his magic brush against something dark...something evil before it recoiled, as if afraid to be tainted. He knew this was it, he willed his magic to wrap around it, finding it increasingly difficult to not recoil from the feeling of being tainted. However, the feeling of another, more pure magic, one like he had felt many times over the years when being saved, wrapped around his own. He could feel Merlin pushing and with this knowledge, began to pull back harder. 

After some time of fighting the struggling entity, he noticed Merlin’s pained whimpers turning into loud cries before his body began to violently shake, fighting the internal force with not just his magic but his pure will as well.

He could feel the demon being forced out. This was it! He thought with some relief. It was almost over. He just had to keep pulling while Merlin pushed. 

The feeling of victory was short-lived when a force so powerful erupted from the entity, knocking not only his magic back, but him as well. Arthur felt himself turn cold at the loss of feeling Merlin's magic before being forcefully thrown back, landing painfully into the wall across the room, the forgotten sword thrown nearby. The world turned blank for a moment as he struggled not to lose consciousness. His vision swam, focus temporarily lost to him. 

He gathered his bearing in time to see Merlin standing feet away, eyes once again black but this time there was no trace of orange, gold, or blue. An egotistical grin twisted his face unnaturally.

Despair rose as he realized they had failed. It was just too strong and Merlin was too weak physically and Arthur’s magic was just too new. Too weak. Despair turned into frustration as he realized he had failed. He failed Merlin.

“It was fun to watch the two of you struggle.” It sneered as it moved closer, eager to rub its success in the king’s face. He crouched down tauntingly, grabbing a lock of golden hair and yanking it back, forcing Arthur to once again stare into pitch black eyes. “Oh, how I loved letting you believe you had a chance. To watch as the two of you struggled. To Let you get oh so close before ripping it away. I have to admit I was worried you would see through my act when you thought you had me pinned with your pathetic excuse for magic.” It chuckled, taking pleasure in watching the realization make its way to his face.

“I see you finally pieced it together. A little slow, aren’t we?” It mocked, letting go of his hair and watched as his head fell. “Did you truly think I’d be so easy to neutralize?”

Frustration turned to anger as hate for this... thing filled his being. It was playing with them! They never stood a chance yet it had let them believe they did! ‘Damnit!’ He just wanted his Merlin back. He wanted Leon, Gwaine, and Percival and the rest of the round table knights back. He wanted everything to just go back to the way it was before he found the stupid temple.

A booming laugh shook him from his frustrated thoughts. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he forced them back. He had to stay strong, he has to save the people he loves and he would not give into despair, not when there was work to be done. 

A blow to his face sent him sprawling to the floor. Looking up, he saw Merlin grinning down at him wildly. His foot connected with his gut, and the king curled into himself and another followed, connecting with his curled up legs.

“You really thought you had a chance to beat me.” Another blow to his side was followed by more as Merlin continued to kick the defenceless king. Suddenly the blows stopped. 

‘You are nothing.” Humor suddenly turned to impassiveness as Merlin stepped back, back straight, radiating with a dark power that made Arthur want to shrink into himself. 

“But enough of these games. I grow tired of wasting time on such a pathetic waste of life. Merlin may have spared your knights from immediate death the first time, but you will not be so lucky, little king.” Holding up a hand, he summoned a dark energy of magic to his palm, eyes glowing a sickly tainted gold so Arthur knew it was once again using Merlin’s magic tainting it further. Something that he never could imagine being done was Merlin using his magic for evil. 

But since this thing forced its way into Merlin in an attempt to get to Himself (‘damn Merlin and his selfless need to save me,’ he had thought later on.) it was all he had seen it used for, and that thought brought about a depressing realization that it may be all it’s used for for good.

Arthur gulped as the fear of dying by Merlin’s hand tried to surface, but he kept his face straight, ridding it of all emotion. He would not allow this monster to see any more weakness from him. He would put one of Uther’s teachings to good use. If he is to die, he will die with dignity. 

His only regret would be that he could not save the one person who meant more to him than anything in this life and he dreaded that this thing would control him possibly forever. He hoped, prayed that there would be someone who could free him when he could not. 

“What a pitiful king,” It teased, “Unable to save anyone, yet always needing saving. What a poetic end, to be killed by the man you love.” Merlin’s hand pulled back as he prepared to end the Once and Future King once and for all.

“Merlin is innocent! It is you, demon. And I do not blame Merlin for anything you have done with his body. If this is to be my last breath then I will use it to let him know.” 

Glaring deeply into his eyes, Arthur declared with full confidence, the voice he used that he knew Merlin would never argue with. “Merlin, you are not to blame for any of this. But I forgive you.” He closed his eyes awaiting the final blow.

When he heard a grunt instead he opened them to see Merlin pulling into himself, eyes squeezed tightly shut. His slender hands clenched into fists at his chest as he fought desperately to keep it held back. 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered hopefully, pulling himself into a sitting position, his hand grazing the hilt of something metal. He notices the sword lying inches from him but turns his attention back to Merlin, who now has one eye cracked open, still black but with gold shining brightly in the center. His teeth bit deeply into flesh, breaking the skin of his bottom lip as a trail of crimson flowed down his chin.

“Ar..thur…” he hissed as if it took all of his energy to speak, which, Arthur realized, it probably did. The hope he felt was quickly snuffed out when Merlin continued. 

“Please….you have...you...have to...to...kill...me!” He gasped out as he stumbled backwards slightly, fighting to keep his balance while focusing on pushing the entity back long enough.

“Merlin…” Arthur wanted to argue, he couldn’t...he couldn’t kill Merlin. He just couldn’t. Even if he knew it was the only choice. “I can’t.”

Merlin, sensing his hesitance, rose his voice with a painful desperation. “Please, Arthur! It’s the only way! I don't want to hurt anyone… I don’t want to kill anymore. It hurts, Arthur. I can see everything it does, and it hurts that I can’t….do anything.” He paused, eyes downcast.

“Please. You have to kill me, Arthur. I can’t live like this. Like it said, even if it were possible to force it out of me….I’d be scarred for life, more like it will end up coming for me, using me…” Tears flowed freely from both boys' eyes, neither caring about the show of emotion. 

Arthur brought himself to his knees, his lungs burning from choking back sobs of heartache. Logically he knew Merlin was right, and it would be cruel of him to leave Merlin in the clutches of not only this demon but any demon who sought him out in the future.

‘PLEASE!” Merlin screamed out, sobs breaking through his tears as he gripped his arms tightly as the demon struggled to force itself back out for control. “I can’t hold it back much longer…” 

Arthur’s heart clenched painfully as he gripped the hilt of excalibur with white knuckles. He stood, feeling as though his world was ending, which it really was if he was being honest with himself. He made his way over to Merlin, who took notice of the king approaching and gave him a pitiful smile, one Arthur knew by heart. It was the same smile he was given any time Merlin believed he had given his life for his king. One that held so much blind love and devotion that Arthur always asked himself how he was worthy of this man.

He stopped a foot away from his lover, his jaw set tightly, lips pressed in a hard line as the tears continued to flow down his rosy cheeks. He raised his arms, wrapping the younger in a strong embrace, sword pointed to the ground at his back. Choking back another sob, Merlin threw his arms under the others arms and around Arthur, grabbing the cloth of his armor for dear life. Shrinking into Arthur’s touch til his face was buried into Arthur’s chainmail. 

Arthur ignored the feeling of fingernails and metal digging into his shoulders and instead pressed his face into the ravens hair. Taking in his scent in a deep breath. 

Merlin pushed back, fear clouding his eyes as black began to overpower gold. “Please, I can’t hold it back anymore. You have to do it now.”

Damning himself and the world, Arthur gritted his teeth before using his free hand and placing it comfortingly at the back of Merlin’s head, rubbing his hair as he would do the nights they laid curled around each other as Merlin fell into a comfortable sleep. He gave Merlin a pained smile, who returned it with his own.

Arthur forced himself to watch as Merlin’s eyes widened as the sword pierced his gut, mouth opening in a silent gasp of a scream. An inhuman screech left his mouth before black drained from his eyes, leaving behind glassy blue irises. Arthur threw the sword away without so much as looking at it.

Ready for the sudden slackness, Arthur used his hand to protect his head while the other readily latched itself around the thin waist, guiding the body of his lover to the ground, placing his head in his lap. Merlin’s breathing was shallow and labored as he blood dripped from the corner of his lips.

“You did it.” He whispered, pride and love filled glassy eyes as a small smile pulled at his lips. “You saved me.”

Unable to accept it, Arthur let the tears fall, landing warm on Merlin’s cold skin as he pressed the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He called forth his magic but it just wouldn’t respond, having exhausted it earlier. 

“Come on! You stupid magic.” He muttered in frustration as it stayed asleep as if he had never used it to begin with. “Why isn’t it working!?” He yelled out in frustration.

“It’s okay, Arthur.” Merlin spoke up, his soft comforting voice piercing his ears. He growled before snapping back. 

“No, Merlin. Don’t talk. You’re going to be okay.”

“We’ll get you to Gaius and you’ll be fine like always. The wound isn’t that bad! See the bleeding is already slowing down! You’re not gonna die, and we can go back and free the others and it’ll all be okay!” Arthur rambled, angry tears clouding his vision.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” Arthur looked at Merlin to find pity and sadness and strangely enough acceptance. A thin hand weakly rose and was met with Arthur’s strong grip, his other hand now rubbing his hair.

Choking back the lump in his throat, the king spoke “If only I had been stronger. Or if I had destroyed it quicker.” Self hatred filled his very being.

“You’ve done more than enough. Thank you, Arthur. For everything. For accepting me...my magic. Thank you for loving me.” He let out a pain filled gasp before continuing. “Though...You better not go back to being a royal prat when I’m gone, I swear I’ll haunt you forever.” 

He grinned at the jibe, it was so Merlin and he couldn’t help but grin back,even if it was a little forced. He had to let Merlin know he wasn’t angry with him.

“I’m not a prat, dollophead.” He replied to the easy banter.

Merlin’s eyes began to flutter and his breathing weakened further, but he still smiled, “S’ my word.”

Chuckling lightly he replied, “And it suits you perfectly.” 

Merlin gave him one last smile before giving him one last request. “Kiss me? Please?” His voice was now nearly nonexistent, if he hadn’t been listening as close as he had, he would have missed it. Instead the king leaned into Merlin, placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on to cold purple lips, ignoring the taste of copper as he felt Merlin lightly kiss him back before going completely limp.

Pulling back his breath caught in his throat as Merlin’s eyes were now closed and his face completely peaceful. With shaking hands, he placed two fingers to a chilling neck.

Arthur let out a piercing scream when he felt no pulse. Curling inwards to himself, Arthur let the feeling flow freely. He lost everything. His round table were all now statues, possibly forever. Good men were now dead. And Merlin….

“Damnit!” He yelled out to no one. “It should have been me, you stupid….no. You, brave, selfless, loyal, warlock.” He wasn’t stupid, he knew Merlin was anything but stupid. He had never once meant it and he refused to say it now. Not when it was his fault Merlin laid dead instead of laughing and smiling with the knights. Instead of laying in bed curled to his side next to him. 

Biting his lips once more, he choked out, “I’m so sorry, Merlin. I couldn’t save you. After all the times you saved me… Please….don’t leave me.” He muttered dejected into the darkness. ‘I still need you.”

Arthur was just about to stand up and bring Merlin home when he felt a strange sensation. Something was pulling at his magic, he could feel his humming under his skin as if it was being called out by something. 

Without warning the sword wound on Merlin began glowing a bright gold as his chest lit up the same. The feeling of his Magic being pulled to the surface was intense, he fell backwards, hand gripping his chest in a failed attempt to relieve the pain. He cried out as he felt his magic leaving his body in steady, painful waves. It was as if his life was being sucked out of him. Cracking his eyes open he was shocked to see his magic, actually see it flowing from his chest. He followed the trail of magic to find it entering Merlin’s wound as it slowly stitched itself closed as the black markings left by the demon slowly faded away into flawless pale skin.

Through the pain he could now feel nothing but hope. He felt the last bit of magic leave him followed immediately by a blinding white light. As the light faded and the pain let up and he was now left with an emptiness he’d never known. His head felt light from the loss of his magic, but he grit his teeth and forced himself up into a sitting position.

He gave himself a minute to allow his vision to catch up with his body but the second it did he threw himself over to Merlin. His skin, not long ago, nearly gray and sickly was now flourishing with life as his chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. He wanted to cry as the relief washed over him in waves. He didn’t know how it had happened, but Merlin had taken in his magic and it saved him. Lifting his shirt, there was nothing but a light scar left behind and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

He sat there for what felt like hours, Merlin’s head in his lap as he took in every breath, ever rise and fall of his chest. When a candlemark had passed and Merlin still hadn’t woken, Arthur decided it was time to bring him home to Gaius and scooped the boy up in his arms, leaving behind the temple he knew he would have no trouble destroying. And he would, he swore to himself.

The trip back to Camelot would be a long one, he expected it to take at least three days as his horse had been struck down upon arrival to the tomb by Mer- no! The demon, he corrected himself.

Throughout the entire trip Merlin hadn’t shown any signs of waking and Arthur began to worry but pushed it down, keeping his focus on getting them home safely. He managed to avoid a group of bandits due to his sharp hearing and quick reflexes.

When the light began to fade from the sky Arthur sought out a safe place to rest, his back and legs feeling the burden of Merlin’s dead weight despite weighing so little. He managed to locate a cave, noticing the feeling of being watched, he laid Merlin down and went to chest the surrounding area. After finding no one around he decided to stay alert but went to gather firewood.

He managed to locate a bear trap with a rabbit ensnared in its clutches about a mile away from the cave. He decided to take the rabbit and despite not approving the use of traps as these, reset and cleaned it to prevent giving whoever placed it suspicion. The last thing he and Merlin needed was some pissed off hunter or bandit knowing they were nearby.

He took the rabbit back to the cave, having watched Merlin long enough and even being taught a bit by the warlock, he cleaned the rabbit and prepared it on a makeshift stake over the fire. It wasn’t what he was used to and it would probably taste bad, but he couldn’t find himself caring much as long as they had something to eat.

Remembering a nearby stream, Arthur remembered that he was covered in dirt and Merlin’s blood- the thought sent cold chills down his spine. Checking on Merlin once more, he left the cave after determining Merlin would still not awaken soon and made his way to wash himself clean. He noticed the clouds arranging threateningly above and knew a big storm was approaching and decided they would stay in the cave until it passed.

He found himself stripped of his armor and tunic, left in his bare clothing and scrubbed clean of most of the blood he could see, and sitting lazily at the edge of the river bank. He looked over his wounds, body sore from the abuse he had been subjected to earlier. 

He was relieved to find he was mostly healed, sporting only minor bruises from the ordeal. ‘Must have been the magic.’ He mused. 

His mind wandered back to Merlin. How long would it be before he woke up? He knew from experience that Merlin using a lot of magic at once could cause him to become exhausted and sleep for a while, the longest being three days. This could be the same situation, but seeing as he was literally dead for more than a few minutes, he didn’t expect him to wake so soon...but it didn't stop him from hoping and his heart dropped a bit when he returned to the cave to find the figure still lying motionless on the ground.

He let out a sigh and went to hang his tunic to dry. He had left his chainmail behind, he couldn’t stand the thought of wearing it again now that Merlin’s blood stained them. He knew logically it could be cleaned but he found he didn’t care. He could have a new one made when he returned. He sat himself against the wall, directly across Merlin’s sleeping form. 

He tried to call up his magic but was oddly fine with the fact that it seemed to no longer be in him. He still could feel an emptiness from where it had earlier flowed through his veins. But he found, despite missing the feeling of power flowing through his being, he barely missed the magic itself. It had helped heal Merlin, and besides- one magic user was enough in this relationship. He was perfectly fine with wielding the enchanted sword while Merlin casted spells with his nonsensical words. He let his head rest against the wall, but as he turned his gaze deeper into the cave he noticed something odd poking behind a larger rock. 

Standing, he made his way over and was shocked to find pieces of a skeleton, the small, obviously child sized head partially buried into the dirt. Whoever it was had to have been dead for a long time before they arrived, but he still found himself feeling disheartened- hating the fact that some child had been killed and had obviously been alone and obviously never found.

Realizing there was nothing he could do, he went back to his spot. The rain began to pour, heavy as the wind blew through the trees, creating an admittedly, Arthur pointed out, creepy ghostly wailing noise. Ignoring the weather, feeling he would be good to get a bit of sleep as it would be unlikely of anyone being out in the weather. He let his head rest against the wall once more before allowing his eyes to close and sleep took him. 

He didn’t know what had woken him a few short hours later, but Arthur felt himself stir as a feeling of something not right crept up in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes, the cave now dark as the fire had burned out, leaving dim embers leaving a subtle red glow in the cave. He allowed his eyes to adjust before his ears caught a sound over the rain. He realized he heard sniffing, as if someone were crying.

He looked around, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, he noticed Merlin was no longer laying in the spot across from him. 

“Merlin?” He called out softly, unsure why the feeling of wrongness was sticking to him, the crying continued, still soft and barely noticeable. 

“Merlin,” He tried again after getting no response, trying to pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. He finally spotted Merlin’s figure crouched over on the ground near the large rock in the back of the cave.

He stood up, carefully making his way closer to the crying form. “Merlin?” He breathed out, and finally he got a silent response. Merlin stilled, causing Arthur to stop feet away from him. “Merlin, love? What’s the matter? Why are you crying over here? Why didn’t you wake me?”

Merlin made no attempt to respond, but fortunately the crying seemed to stop. Arthur was at a loss, he had no clue what was going on with his lover, but he knew the feeling of wrongness that had woken him up was related to the man crouched before him, back still to him.

Arthur’s blood ran cold when Merlin spoke only for a child-like voice to leave his mouth. “Why did they hurt me? I just wanted to play with my mommy. Where’s my mommy? I want my mommy.” 

He began to cry out more as Arthur stood, mouth agape. He had no clue how to reply, how to react. He knew the demon and Merlin had both told him that his possession would leave his soul scarred and easy access for other spirits...but he had thought that with his magic and all...that it might have also been healed along with his physical wounds. 

Apparently he was wrong, and now he had no clue what to do. What if this spirit, or whatever it was turned violent? He couldn’t bring himself to fight Merlin again, especially not so soon. No. He had to keep his wits about him, panicking wouldn’t help anything. So instead he asked.

“Who are you?” The entity seemed to react completely to the question. Merlin turned around and Arthur gasped when he met dim yet fearful eyes, they weren’t black as they had been when he was possessed by the demonic entity, so maybe this one wasn’t evil? It made some sense, with the child sized bones and the childish voice. Maybe with some convincing he could get it to leave on its own? It was worth a shot, he decided.

The child-like face Merlin held scrunched up in confusion. “Who are you?” He asked with a genuineness to his tone that he had heard from many curious and scared children during his years as prince and king. He decided to answer truthfully in hopes he could gain it’s trust.

“My name is Arthur, and that is my friend you are possessing. His name is Merlin and he is a very good person who has been through a lot recently. He was hurt badly not long ago and I don’t think it is safe for him to be like this. It could hurt him a lot more, he needs to rest.”

Merlin looked genuinely confused once more, cocking his head to the side. “I- I’m sorry, I don’t wanna hurt anybody. It’s just…” he trailed off, biting his lips in nervousness.

Arthur let out a patient sigh and knelt down placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you don’t have to be afraid. Could you please tell me your name?

It seemed to accept his words and continued. “My name is Will I’m 8. My mommy and I were running away from Camelot. A lot of people were dying and momma got scared. Papa was taken one night and she told me we had to leave, that we weren’t safe. We walked for a long time and got tired so we stopped to rest. I wanted to play. She made some pretty pictures in the smoke but a bunch of scary men stopped us and momma tried to tell them we didn’t have anything. But they wouldn’t listen and momma was scared, she tried to warn them but they kept scaring us. She used magic to try and scare them off but one of the men grabbed her from behind.” Tears began falling from Merlin’s eyes as he tried to force himself to finish. “They put something on her...She was scared. She told me to run. I didn’t wanna leave momma but she kept yelling at me to run and the big man was coming closer.”

Arthur felt his heart go out to this kid as he continued, his crying becoming stronger but his voice still going, “I ran into here to hide but he found me. It tried to escape but he...he….” The boy could no longer continue and threw himself, weeping into Arthur’s chest, but Arthur could piece together what had happened. All because of Uther, he realized. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the events that drove this family from their homes and ultimately to death was the great purge. 

But he couldn’t focus on that now. He had to find a way to get this child’s spirit to leave its host, preferably peacefully.

“Look...Will.” He spoke softly but he managed to get the crying child’s attention. “I’m sorry that happened to you and your mom. It never should have happened.”

“I can feel he cares about you. You must be a good friend, Mister Arthur,” The kid replied, thoughtfully. Arthur had to admit, Merlin looking so young and innocent reminded him of a time long ago when he was just a boy coming to Camelot for the first time. Before destiny decided to throw him every trial known to man.

“Can you tell me why you picked Merlin to possess? I’m not mad, I’m just worried. He’s a close friend of mine and I’d really like to get him back without harming him.”

“I was so lonely. I was stuck in this cave for a long time. When you and your friend came in I just felt myself being pulled to him. I don’t know how to explain it. I didn’t even know I could do this.” He gestured to himself. “But I can feel it, something is wrong, like his spirit isn’t all here. Something really bad happened to him I think? Something that made him not whole.”

Arthur nodded. He had suspected that might have been the case. But he would have to worry about how to prevent situations in the future, but for now he continued to listen.

“I’m scared to be alone.” He admitted, cheeks flushing a deep red as he looked down in shame. Arthur glanced down at the form of his friend and decided he hated seeing him look so fragile. “If you leave then I’ll be all alone again. Before now nobody could see me, I couldn’t leave. I don’t want to be alone again.” He sniffled through the tears.

Arthur was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t feel right leaving the spirit trapped in the cave to remain alone forever, but he knew for certain that he couldn’t allow him to stay in Merlin. The two sat in silence for a time before Arthur spoke up. 

“I remember when I was little, I had this nursemaid who would tell me stories.” Curious, Merlin glanced up, staring at the blond as if to see where he was going with his story.

“She once told me a story of a place where people who pass away go, a place where the dead can live with their deceased loved ones and watch over those still alive.” Merlin looked intrigued as he continued. “I’ll bet your mom is there, waiting for you.” 

Will gave him a hopeful look before frowning. “But I don’t know how. I can’t leave the cave.”

“I think I may know a way.” Arthur announced, never more glad that his nursemaid had told him these stories. He knew it wasn’t a guarantee but after remembering dealing with Elyan when he was possessed by the druid boy and realizing while he couldn’t give him a promise to welcome druids he could try something else to set him free.

“You see in one of the stories she told me, she mentioned that sometimes when a person isn’t laid to rest they can get stuck here. I’m betting if I gave you a proper burial, or at least as proper as one can get being alone in the middle of the forest, you will no longer be tied to the cave and will be able to pass on.”

He looked over at Arthur, hope shining in the dim eyes. “I can see my mom again?”

Arthur grimaced, unsure how to answer. “I don’t know, Will. I’ve never died before,” Mostly thanks to the man in front of him, “I know the stories I’ve been told. But it’s better than being trapped forever in this cave. And if it doesn’t work I swear I will not leave you alone here. I know a man back in Camelot, and if anyone would know how to help you pass on or know someone who does.” 

Merlin looked away, eyes furrowing as he seemed to debate the options.

Finally, he turned back to Arthur, determination radiating from him. “Okay.” He announced. “Let’s try”. 

They sat up in the cave, talking back and forth as they waited for the storm to pass. He offered Will the food and water he collected, in hopes that this would be enough to keep Merlin from starving himself until he could awaken. He was under no impression that Merlin would just bounce back, especially after being possessed a second time in just as many days. He told Will of how magic users were once again free in Camelot and how it was Merlin to thank for it. He even told him how Merlin had had a best friend growing up named Will.

It took a while, not having proper tools, but luckily the rain had softened the ground enough. They stood over the hole in the ground, the skeleton placed carefully in the ground.

Will/ Merlin looked up to Arthur, hope and fear written on his face. Arthur understood his nervousness and placed a hand on his shoulder before proceeding to fill the hole back in. After being filled and placing a makeshift grave marker he looked over to Merlin.

“I think it worked.” He said after a period of silence. “I don’t feel like I’m being held back to the cave anymore.” He said cheerfully, a smile stretching across his face. Unlike when the demon smiled, Arthur felt the warmth as if Merlin himself were smiling. “Thank you!” 

“Make sure if you see Will to let him know the prat of a prince turned into a hell of a king.” Will laughed out before closing his eyes.

Arthur was thankful for his quick reflexes as he sprinted around the grave to catch Merlin mid fall. He understood that Will had meant no harm, and he was glad he was no longer trapped. But hell if he wasn’t glad that his plan had worked. 

Deciding they had stayed away from Camelot long enough. And not wanting to chance another incident before he got him to Gaius, he gathered his sword and Merlin and set out once again.

Luckily, on his way back he had run into a patrol from Camelot and the trip back was far shorter than he had believed it would be.

Upon returning he was met with a sobbing Gwen, thankful her friend had finally returned, and a clearly distressed but relieved Gaius. 

“It’s good to see you too Gwen!” He proclaimed as she squeezed the life out of him in His chambers as Gaius looked over Merlin. He was surprised to find the round table knights all free from their stone prisons and learned that when Merlin had died and taken Arthur’s magic, the exploding light must have been his magic reversing the spell he casted.

Guias looked Merlin over while kindly demanding answers to speed up his analysis. Arthur explained everything that happened, including him using and losing his magic and the run in with Will. Gaius grew distressed when he realized what this meant for Merlin.

“Tell me you know how to fix this, Gaius.” Arthur pleaded from his seat next to Merlin’s bed, his hand gripping Merlin’s tightly. 

Gaius let out a deep, bone tired sigh before shaking his head. “There is not much known on this subject, I’m afraid.” Arthur looked down at Merlin, heart clenching as he realized the man he loves may never be alright again. “I will, however,” he continued, causing Arthur and Gwen to look back at him in hope, “do all I can to find a solution. I know a woman, she has far more knowledge on this subject than I do and I will go to her as soon as possible, but first I must make sure Merlin won’t awaken before I return.”

Arthur went to argue but was quickly shut down by an old hand being held up,” Right now I have a powerful draught that will prevent him from waking. He is in a very dangerous place right now, your majesty. Camelot is a graveyard for many spirits, many of which are dark and twisted from unfair or violent deaths.” Arthur knew Gaius was referring to those killed in and after the purge. 

“It is dangerous to allow them access to a being with such powerful magic like Merlin. You were lucky the spirit you ran into was not a violent or angry one while out there alone. Until I return he must be heavily sedated so that if he is possessed while I am away he won’t be able to wake up. But this drought is strong and it wouldn’t be safe to continuously give it to him periodically as he could become addicted to it later on. It also won’t help his health either. So my instructions to you, sire, after I have given him this draught you are not to give him another unless he shows signs of awakening. And he is under no circumstances to be left alone.”

Arthur nodded in understanding. “Good.” Gaius nodded in approval and he gave his ward the tonic. He stared down at the young boy and was drawn back to a time where he was naught but a boy looking for guidance and a purpose in life. A boy who thought he was a monster for being born differently, having to be reminded time ans time again that he was anything but. He rubbed a hand through the raven locks before clearing his throat and turning back to Arthur and Gwen.

“I will head out immediately. I should be no longer than four days if all goes well.”

Arthur nodded, “Please, take care of my boy, Arthur and take care of yourself as well, my boy. He is like a son to me, as are you. I know you are worried and you must feel responsible, but you have to take care of yourself. He wouldn’t want you to run yourself into the ground while he’s not here.” 

Pressing his lips together, Arthur nodded, knowing Gaius was right as usual. And taking one look at Gwen let him know he wouldn’t be allowed to wallow in despair.not if she could- which she would- help it.

Giving Gaius a send off Arthur left to go to the round table while Gwen stayed with Merlin, he needed to inform them of the events and Merlin’s condition. 

The meeting went about as well as he had thought, Gwaine and Percival had all but stormed out the room to go visit Merlin while Leon and Elyan continued to question for more details. 

“Leon, Elyan.” He commanded in a voice that the two immediately stood straight up to. Full attention and silence as they awaited their orders. “I have a very important mission for the two of you. I need the two of you with a small band of knights along with some of our sorcerers to ride out and destroy that temple once and for all. I want no trace that it has ever existed. Do you understand?” 

Leon and Elyan nodded in understanding, eager to get rid of the place that caused so much heartache and pain the last couple of weeks. “Yes, My lord.” 

“Good.” He replied before heading back out to return to Merlin’s side.

The next few days passed with little trouble. They had switched guard on Merlin, with Gwaine and Percival rotating throughout the day when Gwen was unable to stay, and Arthur remaining by his side when he returned to his room at the end of the day. Every day he watched as Merlin slept peacefully, but felt his heart break when he realized he wouldn’t wake up, not until they could find a solution that didn’t put him in danger along with Camelot. He made sure to give him some food and water as instructed, long with wiping him down to keep him clean.

Leon and Elyan return two and a half days after setting off on their mission, having successfully prevented it from ever being accessible again. They two knights dropped by to visit their friend a couple of times before returning to their duties.

Arthur and the others had to give Merlin the tonic four times since the first dosage. The first time he had to give it to him was the second night. He had been laying in their bed when Merlin started to toss and turn, mumbling incoherent words before turning into shrieks of pain as if he were being lit ablaze. He began cursing Uther and swearing revenge when Arthur had managed to wrap him up in a hold from behind and force the tonic down his throat. It kicked in quickly and it wasn’t long before the struggling and screaming died back down.

The second time it had happened, Arthur had been in a meeting while Gwaine Percival and the other knights were training, and Gwen was watching Merlin.

While tidying up the room she began to hear murmurs coming from the bed. She had turned to see Merlin sitting straight up, mumbling to himself, his eyes dull and lifeless. She grabbed the tonic and proceeded to approach the warlock calmly, not wanting to spook the entity possessing her friend. She managed to walk up to the bed, reaching her arm out slowly.

She startled when his head snapped towards, eyes filled with fury and hate. “Where is he?” He demanded loudly, throwing himself out of bed only to falter a bit before gaining his balance.

“Where is who.” She questioned, trying to keep the fear out of her voice while gripping the tonic in her shaking hands.

“Don’t play dumb with me, whench!” He yelled out, throwing his hand in the air. “Uther Pendragon!” He demanded once more. “He took everything from me, including my life and the life of my wife and daughter! I will take everything from him!” He made his way to the door and Gwen, not knowing what to do rushed forward grabbing his wrist in an attempt to stop him. 

Angered further, the man that was definitely not Merlin glared back at her before his eyes glowed gold and she was sent flying back, luckily onto the bed, but the tonic however laid shattered on the floor.

“You must be one of the king's little servants.” He mused, walking closer to the bed, eyes cold and calculating, as if seeing into her very soul. He stopped in front of her, hands gripping the bed on either side of her. “Tell me where he is this moment or I will make your pretty little face scream in so much pain like he did to my dear Alecia. 

Struggling to find her voice, Gwen laid terrified as she laid helplessly stared into Merlin’s eyes, so cold and vengeful. She had to admit to herself that the demon that had taken over him before had a much, much scarier energy about him than this one- however, being alone in a room with someone who could and would kill her without so much as moving a muscle scared her. And she hated seeing that look in his eyes. She knew that when he came back to himself he would feel guilty about what he had done while possessed, but she knew this wasn’t him and she had to keep herself calm and deal with the situation at hand. It had been a few candle marks since she had been in the room so she knew Arthur or one of the knights would be here shortly to help her. 

“King Uther has been dead for four years now.” She stated blankly in hopes it would be enough to at least distract it long enough. Hopefully this ghost wouldn’t think about Arthur. “He was assassinated by someone with a grudge against him after a feast. Please you don’t have to do this.” She begged hopefully, praying the entity would be pleased enough to move on.

It seemed that luck was on her side. The spirit gave a thoughtful look, determining if he believed what the wench told him. He must have believed her because he then stood up straight very slowly. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat up. However the wicked grin Merlin was now wearing told her it was not over.

“But the Pendragon prince...Arthur, is still alive I assume. Or should I say King Arthur Pendragon.” Gwen let out a soft gasp when she realized where he was going with this statement.

“Arthur isn’t his father! He is innocent! He’s freed mag-” Gwen tried to reason only to be forcefully shoved back, a slender hand pressed tightly around her jaw, preventing her from talking and to some degree breathing. 

“No Pendragon is innocent! They are all murderers, and every last one of the, should be eradicated from this world like the plague they are! They kill anyone who is so much as hinted to have magic. I’ll end the Pendragon bloodline and I’ll use this one’s magic to do so!” He ranted, his seething voice raising in volume. Gwen could feel her eyes watering with tears, never had she heard Merlin so much as raise his voice, and while she knew this wasn’t Merlin, it was still his voice. His face. His hands now around her neck. “And anyone who is loyal to the Pendragon blood must die as well.” He finished as he began to squeeze down, constricting her airway.

Panic began to seep into her bones as she struggled to push the man off her to no avail. Suddenly, the hands were gone as the air rushed into her lungs in painful gasps. Elayn helped her up and as she sat up she saw Arthur pinning Merlin to the ground while Gwaine forced another tonic into his mouth. When he finally calmed down and was forced back into sleep. After calming down and laying him back into bed and checking up on Gwen’s neck. She explained everything that had happened.

Arthur determined that Gwen shouldn’t be left alone with Merlin anymore as he, even without magic could still easily overpower her if caught off guard as she was. Gwen would normally argue with his claim but after the events, she just wanted to retreat back to her quarters and forget everything that happened. As she made to leave and gentle hand grasped hers.

She turned to find Arthur looking miserably at her. He seemed to struggle to find the words to say but Gwen knew him well. She could read the question in his eyes and smiled reassuringly. “I know it wasn’t him, Arthur. The real Merlin can’t even hurt a bunny, let alone his friends.”

Arthur seemed to relax a bit at her reassurance and nodded, “I’m glad you are safe.” He whispered before letting go and returning to Merlin’s side. “Oh and Guinevere.” He called over his shoulder, remembering something important.

“Yes, my lord?” She stopped turning back to see Arthur grinning that familiar toothy grin.

“She’s in her quarters.” He stated simply before returning his attention to the man in the bed. Gwen froze, eyes wide before a grin spread across her face and muttered a thanks before bursting down the corridor to meet her lover. One word on her lips as she passed her confused brother in the hall.

“Morgana.” 

The third and final time was unlike the rest, but by far the easiest to deal with. Arthur had awakened one morning to find Merlin awake and sitting up in bed. At first Arthur froze, trying to decide on the best course of action and what kind of spirit was now inhabiting his lover. However after a few minutes of complete silence Arthur drug himself out of bed and walked around to sit in front of Merlin. He was surprised to find his eyes staring blankly at nothing. 

He tried to talk to the spirit, to get it speak, however nothing he tried worked. He remained completely still, never reacting. Arthur didn’t want to give him more of the tonic, as he had already been given one earlier that night after he began mumbling once again. He decided he would sit in the room with him until Gwaine arrived for his shift. When Gwaine arrived he was slightly confused and worried until Arthur explained the situation. Ordering him to only give him a tonic if Merlin started to react or grow violent or distressed. Thankful that the day went off without a hitch, Gwain spent the day telling Merlin stories of his adventures before arriving at Camelot, believing the younger boy could somehow hear him. 

When Arthur returned Merlin was still comatose and Gwaine had mentioned he had tried to get him to eat or drink but could never get him to, nor could he pry his mouth open to force a tonic down. Slightly panicked, Arthur grabbed the bottle before sitting directly in front of the warlock. He had no clue what he was doing, but he couldn’t do nothing, so he decided to try the approach he used when Merlin got sick.

“Merlin,” he coaxed softly, petting the side of his face, “I need you to open your mouth for me. Do this for me?” For a moment it seemed that it hadn’t worked as Merlin remained completely still. However, Arthur felt his heart leap when Merlin’s mouth slowly worked its way open very slightly, but it was enough. 

Pulling himself up, Arthur tilted Merlin’s head back as he tipped the tonic into his mouth carefully. Gwaine stood, gawking at the scene. Normally he’d tease the king for showing such a side of himself, but all he could feel was relief. He had truly thought they may lose Merlin for good if they couldn’t get him to eat or drink. He had tried desperately to force his jaw to unlock, but it seemed anything short of unsafe force wouldn’t work. Merlin was his first and best friend, and he hated seeing him like this. 

Seeing him glaring at him with a pure evil aura had been scarring enough, especially knowing there was no way for him to save his friend. And being turned to stone had been hell. It was like he could see everything going on around him, but was unable to so much as breathe. He would admit without shame, he had been terrified (hell he’d wager he’d be having nightmares about it for months to come). Not only for his and the knights' fates, but for the fate of his young friend who would cry over injured animals and play with unicorns. 

‘No one deserves what he has been put through.’ He clenched his fists as the rage began to boil in his blood, not for the first time since waking from his enchantment. He decided he needed to go do something productive, like destroy some training dummies, or drink the taverns in town dry.

‘That sounds like a great plan.’ He mused before freezing and staring back to the now sleeping Merlin as Arthur sat in his desk working on some paperwork. Merlin deserved better than that. He would be disappointed in him if he went and got plastered to deal with avoiding his feelings. He would lecture him on how he was a knight of Camelot and shouldn’t act so recklessly. ‘What if the city was suddenly attacked and you were off drinking?’ He had once told him.

The rugged knight let out a soft chuckle as he left the room. Just how had this boy managed to become his voice of reason so quickly? 

“Oh well,” He spoke aloud to no one,” guess I better head down to the training ground. Won’t do any good mopin’ around in the taverns.” If a nearby servant threw her head toward him in a state of absolute shock, mouth agape unable to form a coherent sentence before dropping her basket of clothes, well Gwaine wouldn’t know anything about that,

Finally, it was the day Gaius was set to return, hopefully with good news. Arthur awaited the physician eager to hear something, anything that would put an end to these routines. Don’t get him wrong, Arthur had no problem caring and looking over Merlin. Hell, he owed it to him and much more. He just hated seeing him so vulnerable, so still. Without a smile or cheeky grin plastered on to his face. He missed the insults, the playful banter. He missed being able to crawl in bed and wrap him tightly in his arms while the smaller boy burrowed himself closer to him for warmth. He missed seeing the life in his normally so expressive eyes. He missed the playful banter, the nonsensical insults, the cleaver words of wisdom. He missed his Merlin.

And he would gladly admit it to the world if only it would return his love. He glared at the last tonic bottle, as if it had personally offended his mother. What would he do if Gaius didn’t return today? That was the only bottle remaining after having one shattered, and the only person other than Gaius who knew how to make it was laying in bed still under its influence.

Morgana had stopped by to visit not long ago before leaving for the isle once more and even she had no clue what was in it, despite taking it for years. She was, however, able to use her magic to be sure Merlin stayed asleep for longer this time.

Arthur had never felt so glad to see Gaius burst into his room. The old man looked years older, his face worn and tired but he carried a gleam in his eyes that meant he had at least some good news.

“What news have you, Gaius?” Arthur questioned impatiently, standing from his desk.

He faltered, feeling like a child when he was met with the dreaded eyebrow raise. 

“Sorry, Gaius...It's just been a long week. Too many close calls.” Arthur explained sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head before going into further detail. Gaius listened with patience as he calculated the information.

‘I’ve brought good news...and bad news, my lord.” Gaius informed him as he sat a hand sized wooden box on the table.

“The bad news is, unfortunately, there is no way to heal a soul once it has been torn, and unfortunately, if what you say is true with how often he is being possessed, his soul has suffered far too much damage to repair even if such a thing was possible.” 

Arthur felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs and sank down onto the bed.

“However, Sire. That does not mean all hope is lost.” Arthur shot his head up in surprise as the old man continued. “I have been given a relic of the old religion. An old and powerful amulet with the power to ward off ghosts, spirits and demons. As long as the user wears it. It is said to even be able to protect those whose souls have been damaged.”

Arthur didn’t know what to feel. They finally had a way to stop this madness, to bring Merlin back possible for good….but they couldn’t heal him. There was no way to fix a broken soul. What if when he wakes up he’s no longer the same Merlin? What if specific parts of him are lost forever? What if he doesn’t remember some things? What if after what if ran through his brain before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped up to see Gaius eying him with concern.

“I know you must have a lot of questions, unfortunately I will probably be unable to answer them as this is as far as the knowledge goes on this artifact. But we have no other choice. It’s either take a chance on this or continue to allow Merlin to be easy access for not only all of Camelot's enemies but the innocent ones as well.” 

Arthur nodded, knowing what Gaius said was true, but he couldn’t help glancing into old tired eyes and asking with a child-like innocence Gaius had not heard from the boy since he was but a small child wondering why his father was never around except to scold him.

“What if he is not the same? What if he forgets Camelot… or his friends,” he paused, lowering his voice to barely a whisper. “What if he forgets me?”

“Then we help him make new memories, my boy. We do what we must.” He offered.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Arthur reached for the box when Gaius reached for his hand, stopping him. Arthur looked at the old man questioningly.

“Remember, once he puts this on he is not to take it off for any reason. Even a moment without it would be more than enough time for any nearby, wandering spirits to inhabit him and I don’t know if this can expel them once inside. Best not to take that risk.” Gaius explained before releasing the king’s hand. 

With increasing feeling of expense, Arthur slid the latch, undoing its binds in one movement, before pulling the lid open. The locket appeared to be a star with flames surrounding it. It was simple in nature, smaller than the width of his pointer finger and thumb touching to make a circle. Picking it up, he could tell the object was made out of brass- ‘never let George see this’ he concluded, dreading the brass related jokes the servant would come up with.

Taking the amulet over to the lying figure, he sat down lifting Merlin into a sitting position before carefully placing the amulet over his head. He left the item drop from his hand when Merlin tensed before letting out a bone chilling, inhuman screech. He felt a cold force followed closely by a blue mist expelling itself from Merlin's body through his mouth and nose. Once gone he felt Merlin go lax before the room was once again silent.

Gaius, looking clearly shaken, turned to gaze at Merlin then back to Arthur before giving Arthur a shrug and stating, “I guess we know it works both ways then.” 

Arthur looked at the man as if he had grown a second head before shaking his head and laying Merlin back down. “I guess that takes care of that problem.” He agreed.

“How long do you think before he wakes up?” Gaius, about to answer, was cut off when Merlin let out a groan before stirring. The old man gave the young king a look that said ‘guess that answers your question.’ Before rushing to his side, checking him over as the young boy worked his way back to consciousness.

Arthur can say with full confidence that seeing Merlin open his eyes to see pure blue, yet obviously confused eyes stare back at him is the most emotional moment of his hard life.

“What happened?” He questioned, words slurring and sluggish. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a horse a hundred times…. And I taste something awful. Has someone been feeding me Gaius’ potions? Gah! Disgusting!” He finished his mini rant and noticed Arthur and Gaius smiling teary eyed at him. Confused, he sends a look of suspicion between the two, “What’s going on?”

Before he gets an answer the door bursts open to reveal a heavily breathing Gwaine grinning ear to ear when he spots Merlin awake and alert, a teary eyed Gwen who covers her mouth to keep from weeping loudly. Percival, Elayn, and Leon follow close behind, all with different ranges of emotions.

Merlin gives everyone a confused and slightly scared look and demands once more, only louder and less slurred. “What the hell is going on? You are all acting weirder than usual.”

Gaius takes a deep breath and replies with the confidence of a royal physician. “Later, Merlin. You only just woke up. You need to rest and get your strength back up.”

Merlin nodded as Gaius shooed the others out, sticking behind long enough to explain the importance of the amulet before wrapping his ward in a tight embrace. Merlin bid Gaius a good night from the bed. No sooner than the door closed Merlin felt a weight press against his back, as strong arms wrapped around him as tight as he could without harming the injured warlock. Merlin could feel the tension rolling off his lover, his body tense against his, almost afraid to let go. 

“Arthur?” He whispered aloud, reaching a hand up to grab on to the arms in a comforting manner, rubbing gentle circles as he leaned back into Arthur’s chest.

He could feel Arthur mumble something into his neck but couldn’t place it. Sighing, Merlin gripped Arthur’s arm.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” He tried once more, not wanting to break the embrace just yet. He felt Arthur shift and waited for him to repeat.

“I almost lost you. For good this time Merlin!” His arms gripped tighter as he gritted his teeth.

“Merlin, you died and if it hadn’t been for my magic you would still be dead. And it would be all my fault!” Arthur spat out the last part, self hatred seething in his words. 

“Arthur…” Merlin sighed, his heart breaking from the broken tone Arthur held as he continued to speak. 

“You tried to tell me.” He spat out. “You tried to warn me that something wasn’t right with that damned place and I didn’t listen! And you’re the one who paid for it! You shouldn’t have pushed me out the way. I’m not worth you loyalty. Or you love. I should have been the one to die, not you.” 

Merlin sighed, loosening Arthur’s arms enough to give him room to turn around. Once he settled on his knees, facing the forlorn king. Arthur held his head low, arms wrapped around himself in shame, something Merling decided didn’t suit his king. 

He reached up, taking the blonde’s face in his hands. Leading his gaze up to face his own. Sad blue hesitantly met with determined blue and found himself unable to look anywhere else.

“You Listen to me, Arthur Pendragon.” He demanded, leaving no room for argument. “You are not at fault for what happened to me, I made the decision myself. It was your life or mine and I will always choose you.” Arthur looked like he wanted to argue but Merlin shushed him with a soft press of lips on lips. 

Pulling back he continued, “Yes I tried to warn you but I knew as well as you that when it comes to danger you will always face it head on. That warning, like every other; despite how you like to pretend to wave it off, you still take it to heart; is just a warning to make sure you stay alert. Which you did, if it wasn’t for your quick thinking Leon would have been killed.” Arthur remained silent, looking back down after Merlin dropped his hands to his side, taking in the words.

“Please, Arthur.” Merlin begged. “Don’t do this to yourself. You made a mistake, you’re only human. You still saved me. It’s over. And we’ll do like we always do.” He reached for Arthur’s hand, gripping them lightly in his own. “We’ll learn from this bad experience and move on.” 

In fact, Merlin could never blame Arthur for something that was clearly the warlocks fault. If only he had been stronger, if he hadn’t let his guard down when he knew danger was nearby. He was a failure on every level and he knew it. But he wouldn’t say any of that to Arthur. He had enough to worry about without adding his depressing thoughts to the mix. He would deal with his problems on his own, he failed Arthur this time, he refused to do it again. His problems were more important anyway, he had a kingdom to look after, he didn’t need the added pressure of blaming himself for something he physically couldn’t have stood up against.

Yet he still did. All while Merlin had been rendered completely and utterly useless. No, he decided, he would keep that little monologue to himself, Arthur needed his comfort now.

Arthur stared at Merlin, eyes wide as if seeing Merlin for the first time. He allowed himself a small genuine smile, one reserved solely for his favorite warlock. He pushes forward without a word, forcing Merlin to lay back on the bed, Arthur snugly at his side. 

“Go to sleep, Merlin. You’re starting to sound randomly wise again, keep it up and I’ll have no choice but to think you’re possessed again.” Arthur teased.

Merlin gawked at the grinning king before smirking back. “You prat. I’m always wise! I can’t help if your toad-addled brain can’t remember that!” 

“Toad-addled..” Arthur started before shooting back with false offense. “Merlin, I am still your king, you can’t speak to me like that.” 

Merlin smirked, knowing he had the winning card and he would damn well play it. “Oh I’m sorry, my lord. I agree though,” he started, acknowledging he had Arthur’s curiosity hooked, “you definitely have the brain of a donkey.”

Arthur turned red with embarrassment, “We swore to never bring that back up, Merlin!” He stuttered.

Merlin tishked, holding a finger up. “I never swore to anything. Besides, I thought it is a fitting look for you don’t you think so, my lord. An ass with the ears of an ass. Truly a perfect fit..”

“Merlin?” Arthur shot back, trying to hide the grin forming on his lips.

“Shut up?” Merlin grinned widely.

“You got it.” Came the reply in the dark.

Merlin had a sinking feeling that his troubles were not completely over. He could feel a piece of himself missing. He knew a piece of his soul was torn... missing and that he should be feeling different somehow, but so far he didn’t feel any different. He shrugged internally and decided to put it off for another day, right now, he just wanted to enjoy Arthur’s company.

“As you wish, my king.”


End file.
